Eric Twaites
Description: Height: 6'1'' Hair Color: Brown Usually in comfortable clothes but if there is an important occasion will be seen in a military-like uniform. Biography: Past: Eric Twaites was born on Kuat inside a very dirty and old clinic. He lived in an old beat-up house that had no electricity or running water. His Mom, Kathrine, worked at a town daycare center and his Dad, Robert worked as the towns architect. When Eric was younger he would make trips with his mom to the closest river to fill up jugs of water, so he got very close to her. When he started getting older he would go with his dad to work and would help him construct some houses and some other town buildings. Eric went to school for a couple years but made very few friends and later dropped out because his parents were not able to afford it. On a cold November day, Eric's mother got the flu and after a couple of days she started to get sicker and when he woke up the next day him and his Father found her dead in his parents bed. Eric was so devastated he laid in his bed for the next week and never ate or talked to anyone. Around 2 weeks after his mother died Eric woke up and saw that his dad was missing and that the house was trashed. He walked outside and found that his Father had been dragged from the house and killed. He vowed to find the men that killed his Father and kill them in revenge of his Father. After both his parents had died Eric went to the first ship he found heading to Kathol and hopped on. It was a poorly kept ship but it was what Eric was used to. There were 4 other passengers aboard. Eric got to know one of them very well. Her name was Padme Motzart. He learned from her that a faction, Cerberus Corporation was hiring new members for the militia and thats where she was going. As they were taking off, Eric to one last glance at Kuat and he felt a hot tear roll from his eye. Upon arrival to Kathol, he and his new friend, Padme Motzart both got a faction ship from Javon Calton. They both traveled to Ordint where all of the militia was gathering to get into there assigned Battlegroups. Eric and Padme were both put in Battlegroup Justice under the command of Vlock Arklan. While Eric and Padme were in Hyperspace to Ordint, Eric got to know a very inspirational man, Marshall Ridgeway, who was the leader of Battlegroup Mercy and Marshal became a father figure to Eric and planned on adopting Eric as his son. When Eric and Padme arrived to Ordint they figured out that the militia had switched factions, in the confusion of figuring out what happened to the militia, Eric and Padme joined the construction section of Cerberus under Javon Calton. This upset Marshall but he still adopted Eric as his son and now Eric became a Ridgeway. After being in construction for about a month, Eric was promoted to Director of Cerberus Construction by Javon Calton. Eric is now leading a small team of builders including Qui-Qelle Vooden, Stephen Twaites, Padme Motzart, and Amp Thane to help Cerberus, and the whole Tamerin Foundation make money from the new cities he is building. After being in Cerberus for most of his working life, Eric was promoted and given the Vice President position in Starypan/Sun Hui Shipyards, another faction under the TTF banner. At the age of 20 Eric was feeling very successful. After being in Starypan/Sun Hui Spaceworks Eric took part in a robbery that took place in two factions. Eric got 10 million credits and bought himself a Bayonet-Class Light Cruiser and began doing operations for friends and factions.